Hey Love
by rosesandtulips
Summary: Emotions filled her. Happiness at the mention of her name. Misery from the melancholic tone of his voice. Guilt because she could not do anything about him leaving. Heart-break of rejection.


**Hey Love**

* * *

><p><em>Hey love, where you going to?<em>_  
><em>_You're not sleeping anymore, you're just trying to.__  
><em>_Stay love, where you running to?__  
><em>_Awful happens all the time, don't let it kill you._

* * *

><p>Sakura knew. She always has. The moment she saw the small glint of misery and anger in his obsidian orbs, when he challenged Naruto, she knew he would go somewhere she can never reach him but the thought did not stop her. All her mind was set on that night was to prevent Sasuke from leaving the village.<p>

The eerie night scared Sakura as she walked towards the gates of Konoha. It frightened her that the darkness would prevent her from seeing anything but the moon was a sufficient source of light and she was grateful for it. She wondered how long it would take her to wait until he arrived. Anxiously, she sat on a bench nearby and her mind swirled straight to the past. Her heart ached when she remembered the first time they were set as Team 7, and here, right in this very bench, was where he was first told her she was annoying. She smiled sadly at that; was she really a pest to him? Had he not cared for her even once?

At sounds of steps in the distance, Sakura startled her feet in a swift movement to stand up and had almost tripped over her own sandals. She was so nervous about meeting him and knowing the reason where he would go that it made her clumsy. Not that she was as a graceful swan anyway; somehow, Sasuke had just the power to make her feel like a duckling.

And then she met his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes were hard, surprised, confused and almost conflicted at the thought of seeing her here. Sakura thought of things to make him stay, to prevent her from leaving, however, her mind was just not cooperating with her. Like always though, she was tongue-tied whenever the youngest Uchiha was around and it did not do anything good for her—for both of them. Just as he she was about to say something, he spoke.

"Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" He said impassively, not even a slight concern in his voice.

Her voice was caught in her throat at the question. Emerald eyes noting the pack on the dark-haired boy in front of her, "I knew you'd come this way, if you were to leave… So I waited here…" She meant to say something more but she was cut off.

"Get out of here and get back to sleep." Sasuke ordered and walked past the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura couldn't help the strong wave of tightness building up her chest, making her head hurt, and most of all, her heart. All she could do was to bite her lip and let the tears roll on her cheeks. She turned around, only to meet his back on to her. The urge to run towards him and hug him hit Sakura hard, like the time Sasuke had gone berserk in the Forest of Death but she crushed all of those memories away. Hating that recollection to the very core, because that was the reason why he was leaving the village. Because of power. Because Orochimaru had the power to give and she had not.

Burned, she started talking about their very first meeting, right in this very area, and all of Team Seven's accomplishments and happy moments she treasured the most. This senseless chatter was not for Sasuke though. It was all for her.

Sakura hated the silence. It reminded her of too many downs in her life, like her childhood, and in an attempt to push the fear away, had engaged Naruto in the stupidest arguments just so she can tune the silence out.

Ironically, Sasuke is the epitome of quietness and it kind of scared her. She could never find the heart to hate him, even if he is leaving her. Leaving her for some purpose she hardly can understand. But she's trying; does that not matter?

* * *

><p><em>Come away, come away<em>_  
><em>_From all these things unheard__  
><em>_If a chosen word has got you cornered__  
><em>_Then it's a lesson learned__  
><em>_Like close the book before it burns you.__  
><em>_Come away, come away__  
><em>_From all these things unseen__  
><em>_At the price you paid I promise you won't believe anything they say__  
><em>_Belief will only disappoint you_

* * *

><p>"I know all about your past Sasuke." Gulping all the other thoughts, she focused her attention to the man before her. "Even if you get revenge though… It won't make you happy. You won't be able to receive anything but regret! So—"<p>

"I know." He simply retorted. "I'm different from all of you. I can't be following the same path as you guys. I've always known that my heart has set out for revenge. You, Naruto and I—we're different."

More tears strolled down the pinkette's face as her chest tightens; frustration and hurting constructing. No! No—Sasuke was wrong! They were all the same! If anything, Team Seven had one thing in common: they were all lonely. Yes, Sakura had loving parents and caring friends but if her boys—Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and especially Sasuke-kun—disappeared then she would definitely be alone like them. The four of them longed and depended on each other for companionship and to feel like someone does love and care for them. It was probably the sole reason for the squad's formation, she thought willfully.

* * *

><p><em>Well in case you never noticed the path you never chose has chosen you.<em>_  
><em>_Don't be afraid to face and break it, your secrets...yeah...__  
><em>_Don't be afraid to face and break it, your secrets...stay, stay..._

* * *

><p>"I—I love you with all my heart!" Sakura was shocked with herself as the words rolled out her tongue but at the same time, she felt relief sprawl throughout her heart and body as she noticed Sasuke's tensed shoulders. He hesitated and green-eyed girl saw hope in the small gesture. "If you were to stay with me, there would be no regrets! Every day we would do something fun with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei and we'd be happy… I swear!"<p>

When the raven-haired avenger did not react, she begged. Her breath, her words punctuated with desperation. "I would do anything for you! Take me with you! I'd help you with your revenge… somehow. I—just please…"

"Please don't go, Sasuke-kun. Please stay with me." Now Sakura couldn't even speak. Words tumbled over her tongue as she tried to gasp for breath at her shaking bearing. The tears constantly falling down, down, down until it reached the ground. She was so worthless. She can't even do such simple tasks like talking. Was this the reason why Sasuke won't listen to her pleads?

"You really are annoying." At Sasuke's voice, she raised her eyes to meet his. A smirk played on his lips. Leaving her stunned, he turned his back to her once again before taking another step.

The man she loved was slipping away from her just like that and Sakura would not turn back without resistance. Sasuke was really leaving her. "If you leave, I'll scream!"

In an instant, Sasuke had flashed-step behind Sakura effortlessly. Her mind had gone mad as panic swam inside her, trying to decipher what he will do next. A gentle voice brought by the soft wind reached her ears, murmuring her name. "Sakura."

Emotions filled her.

Happiness at the mention of her name.

Misery from the melancholic tone of his voice.

Guilt because she could not do anything about him leaving.

Heart-break of rejection.

"Thank you."

And the world faded and she found herself the next morning (hollow eyes, tear-stained cheeks, shattered heart) sitting with no one else on a cold, gray-cemented bench.

* * *

><p><em>Hey love, hey love, hey love, where ya runnin' to?<em>  
><em>Awful happens all the time, try not to let it kill you...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hi y'all~ This is my first ever fic and hoped you guys enjoyed it?

I know there are a lot of errors and I probably need some grammar check but give me some lovin' alright?

Inspired by Jason Mraz's Hey Love. It totally reflected Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. I suggest you guys go listen to it while reading this. It would make sense. I especially liked the lines "Well, in case you never noticed that the path you never chose has chosen you..." It makes sense. Sasuke did not picked Naruto and Sakura but they chose to find and bring him back.

That's all. Reviews are very much love!


End file.
